A Fine Taste
by NoteEmmy
Summary: An older Shizuka finally agrees to go on a friendly night out with Otogi. But when offered a drink she picks wine. Can Otogi silences his urges long enough to be a gentleman?


There was nothing wrong with a couple of friends hanging out. Of course the desire to be more than friends was obvious from at least one standpoint. But as long as no one acted, there was nothing wrong with it. Otogi had even told Jonouchi before hand and though there was much fighting, once Shizuka pleaded enough he agreed. There were strict rules though, not that Otogi cared much for them and Shizuka seemed none too concerned.

She was a woman now, after all. The obviously full grown age of seventeen. She wanted to start experiencing life and her brother had been stifling her. Perhaps it was her way of fighting back, hanging out with Otogi. She was in no way stupid. She was no longer blind. She knew the guy had feelings for her. She just had never felt like acting on them, calling him out or turning him down. None of that needed to happen. Especially not tonight.

Having a friend like Otogi had its advantages. She couldn't deny how special she felt getting first in line to clubs and parties and how the girls around were so extremely jealous of the fact that she was with him. It all went to her head, just a little. She came from a modest background. Though she tried to deny it being spoiled felt… good. Just a little.

Otogi on the other hand was trying to walk the thin line between too much and not enough. If he tried too hard to impress her she'd realize it and probably be off put. But if it wasn't enough she may get bored. It wasn't really a chore for one such as himself. He had romanced enough women in his day to read her signs, to know exactly what she wanted. And as the night wound down he couldn't help but take her on a private tour of his newest game store.

She had a sort of fascination with gaming, most likely due to her brother and the adventures she'd been dragged through. Getting to browse an giant empty store alone, being told she was allowed to take anything she liked and listening to Otogi babble on excitedly about his newest release in Dungeon Dice Monsters, it only added to the shimmery feeling of a night well spent.

And who knew, coming from such a poor background, that the girl had such a fine taste for wine?

He'd brought her to the back office after they'd had enough browsing and she'd picked it out herself. He'd even offered something a little more simple but she was a little adamant. He could see the woman trying to fight her brother's wishes even now. One glass couldn't hurt, right? His intentions were pure, surely.

But one glass turned to two and then three and before he really understood what was happening she was leaning heavily on him. No- that would be the excuse he would use for any other girl, but not Shizuka. He knew exactly what was happening. She was drunk. It was doubtful that she'd ever had any alcohol before.

Her face was burning and the room was slightly fuzzy. All she felt like she wanted to do was lean on him, take him in, feel him around her. He budged a little, his arm going around her and directing that rather charming smile at her. She felt like she was melting inside. How had she ever really resisted him before?

Shakily she reached up, surprised when he caught her hands in his. He really was trying so very hard not to do anything untoward. Shizuka was defenseless, she was drunk- and she was willing.

He realized this as she propped herself so suddenly on his lap and drunkenly pressed her lips against his. And unfortunately he was not as much a gentleman as he thought. His hands went to her hips, pulling her against him more and his head tilted to drink her in. She tasted like the expensive wine he'd been pouring into her. Her moan spurned him on and before he could honestly stop himself his hands had gone underneath her shirt, slithering up her back and then cupping her breasts.

When she broke for air and another hitched breath- really a squeak, that's when he stopped. His eyes snapped open and when she leaned in again he stopped. He pulled away. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders with an impatient whine.

"This is what you've been after." She'd always known. But then why was he resisting? It made little sense to her.

"Shizuka," He breathed out, trying to force his body quiet. It was extremely hard. For a moment, when she leaned in again, he wasn't sure he could. But finally he pulled her off, setting her to the couch and stood so he could walk away a little. There was some uncomfortable shifting as he tried to fix his pants. "You're drunk." He said flat out.

"That-"

He silenced the protest. "Your brother is going to kill me if he even gets close to figuring out what happened." His slender fingers reached up to flatten his mussed hair. His breathing finally slowed but the feeling of need wouldn't go away. He knew it wouldn't until she was long gone.

"It's not right." He reminded himself, and her, aloud. "You'll thank me for this in the morning." Hopefully. His hand extended, offering to help her. "Come on. I'm driving you home." There was no room for protest. He wouldn't let her.

And as he saw her off his head collided with his steering wheel. He'd just passed up a prime opportunity. One he was sure he'd never get again after this. Had it really been worth it


End file.
